All Out of Love
by dream0writer7
Summary: Songfic: InuKag Once again Kikyo has managed to ensnare Inuyasha. Kagome goes home in a fit... will she ever come back? R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own the series "Inuyasha" or the song, "All Out of Love" by Air Supply.

Some of the Naraku stuff that's going on: I made up, since my t.v. hasn't gotten to the end of it yet.

lol, I hope it makes sense.

_Italics: Thought and Song Lyrics_

Kagome rushed into her house and up into her room, ignoring her mother's calling. She threw herself unto her bed and pushed her face into her pillow. She tried to forget him... but it wasn't working! It never worked! _Kikyo! Kikyo! Is that all he can ever think about?_ She knew that he couldn't forget Kikyo, no matter how hard he tried but she still existed to him...right? _You do still care about me don't you, Inuyasha?_

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart_

He jumped into the tree and sat with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out on the branch. So she was going back to her world again. _Fine! It's not like I care!_ Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He tried... but he couldn't forget her. Naraku was trying his best to destroy Kikyo for good this time. Inuyasha suspected that he would succeed if he hadn't recently went to warn Kikyo in her weakness. And he probably just got lost in Kikyo's closeness...he couldn't keep away. Until, Kagome arrived carrying his fish on a stick. Ever since she ran from the sight the fish had lain abandoned on the ground. He wasn't really hungry anymore.

_I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off, annoyed at the sound and dressed for school. _School..._For once she would actually be going. For once she wouldn't have to have chicken pox for the eighth time in her life.She stepped into her shoes and went outside enjoying the fresh spring breeze. She looked up at the Sacred Tree, it's height dominated all others and she could see it clearly from her house. She sighed sadly... _Sango, Miroku, and Shippo... I hadn't even thought to say good-bye_. They were probably worried about her by now. She knew that Inuyasha would be off on his own fuming to himself. But of course! He had Kikyo to keep him company. Kagome walked down the steps from the shrine heading to school.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Inuyasha dove his hand into the cold water. Now he was getting angry! He'd been trying all morning to catch one pitiful fish. All had managed to slip his grasp. Maybe if he headed back to the others, there'd be food. He could almost guess what they would say. "Don't you even care about Kagome?" the demon slayer would calmly ask. "Inuyasha! You do realize she took the jewel shards with her?" Miroku would usually point out. Then Shippo would jump in, "I want Kagome!" Inuyasha glared at a lizard in his way. It quickly scattered. He knew he wouldn't be able to look them in the ey. They were always happier when she was around. He hadn't even realized where he was walking. _I want Kagome too._

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right_

Kagome quickly ran back up the steps. She couldn't take this anymore. Afterall that she had promised, she couldn't leave him. Her own promise rang in her head. _I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side._ Even if his happiness meant being alongside Kikyo, then so be it. But she had to see him. She dropped her bag by the well entrance and jumped in without thinking. Her bike was waiting for her at the other end. She rode, her happiness growing. She belonged in the Feudal Era. The freedom in the air. The warmth of the people. The quiet peace. She pedaled faster, not knowing where to go but knowing to go forward and she would see him again.

_And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone _

He walked on further, hastening his pace for some reason. He jumped over turned logs and animals, anything in his way. He could smell it now. That scent... Cherries and Lemons? Where had he smelt that before? He raced toward it, knowing it was familiar. Flowers added to the scent. Crisp, fresh flowers; as he pushed through the trees and stopped suddenly. So she was here... _Kagome._ She sat comfortably on the grass overlooking the sea. With the sun shining high and the wind blowing softly he had never seen something that made him so..._peaceful._ She didn't even acknowledge his prescence. He knew he would have to do that on his own this time.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

She wanted to laugh and cry at him. She could hear him stumbling through the trees seconds before he actually came out of them. Yet, he hadn't said a word. And for once... she wanted him to._ Inuyasha..._"So, you came back?" Inuyasha asked in a fake non-concerned way. She shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot to say good-bye to Shippo." If he wanted to play the game, he better know that she'd win. Inuyasha grunted and she could almost see him crossing his arms behind her. The wind and birds were the only things she could hear now. She hated the silence, but didn't want to break it. She wanted him to break it.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

He wanted to pick her up and shake her senseless! How dare she confuse him like this. So, she wasn't saying a word to him? She was going to act like she came back for nothing? Well... he would... _No..._ "Kagome..." he called her name and she curiously turned her head to look at him. The sight of her eyes suprised him. He was momentarily stunned before he continued, "I'm glad your back." If her eyes suprised him, her smile paralyzed him. He stood motionless as she got up and walked towards him with her hair waving in the wind and her smile shining like the sun. Both of her hands grabbed his larger ones and pulled him along. He smiled.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away. She didn't know where she was going but... _I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side. (Italic Quote: From Inuyasha series.)_


End file.
